


The Day from Hell

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bath Time, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TFP missing scene, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Mycroft makes it back from Sherrinford, from the club and the visit from his parents and he feels like crap.Greg’s there.





	The Day from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

 

Mycroft walked up to his apartment and practically fell through the door.

Greg was stood there waiting. He knew the conversation he had just had with his parents would be a lot right now. Too much, in fact.

“I didn’t get a chance to see you, earlier.” Greg whispered, taking Mycroft’s coat and throwing it on the hook. He took his boyfriend by the hand and led him from the hall to the dining room where there was Mycroft’s favourite Chinese laid out.”

“When?”

“When you got back from Sherrinford.”

The government official shivered at the name and Greg sighed. He guessed the fear he felt for his little sister was more prominent now rather than the opposite.

“Sherlock told me to look after you,” Greg said, pressing a beer into Mycroft’s hand and pushing him down into the older man’s seat.

“He did what?”

Greg smirked and sat down beside him. He encouraged his head to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around him. Mycroft melted into the intimacy of the hold.

“I suppose he knew you’d tell him to piss off.” Greg made a point of making Mycroft sip at his beer. Alcohol was just what Mycroft needed. He was knotted so tightly.

“No. No, you miss my point, why would he tell  _you_  to do that?”

Greg laughed as he took his own sip of beer. “No idea. I’m 100% sure he has no idea about us. Maybe he doesn’t trust anyone else to?”

“Shame he doesn’t know about us, really. He is the slow one though.”

“You thought he would hate you,” Greg pointed out when he put Mycroft’s fork in his hand. The government official had that look on his face when he didn’t understand something. It was only a look Greg got to see, he felt honoured at that.

“Why doesn’t he?”

Greg sighed and squeezed his grip on his boyfriend’s waist.

“Why would he? He knows what you did, but more importantly he knows why you did it. And he understands.”

“Sentiment.”

Greg chuckled softly, making Mycroft drink more beer. “Yes, you daft sod. Sentiment.”

The DI knew exactly what Mycroft needed after the day from hell, but he wanted him to eat a bit more, before he carried him upstairs to the bathroom.

“What did your parents say?”

The government official swallowed awkwardly. “Mummy was furious. Dad just... I don’t really know.”

“And Sherlock?”

“Stuck up for me.”

Greg grinned, but was sure Mycroft couldn’t see it. “You still sound surprised.”

Mycroft took a bite of food and shrugged slightly. “My baby brother isn’t a baby anymore. And neither is my sister.”

“You’ve done your best by them, Myc,” he read the underlying worry that was in those words. “By both of them.”

“My little brother is a murderer and so is my little sister. How have I done my best by either of them?”

“Sherlock did what he did out of love. Not out of hate like Eurus. He was protecting the people he cared about. He’s grown up. Look at what he’s become now.”

Mycroft laughed dryly. “That’s not because of me.”

“There had to be something of Sherlock left for John to help.”

They ate the rest of the meal in an unusual silence. Greg wanting to say something, but not knowing what. In the end he pushed their plates away and picked his boyfriend up.

He carried him up the stairs and sat him on the loo. He ran a bath and began stripping Mycroft out of what was left of his suit.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” The DI asked when he was still faced with silence.

Mycroft nodded almost shyly. “Of course I do. I love you, too.”

“Then undress yourself,” Greg laughed, tugging off his own tie and pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it in the general vicinity of the wash basket.

“Was she ok? When you dropped her off?”

Greg encouraged the older man into the bath as he pondered his response. “I didn’t go to Sherrinford. My men said she was quiet. Eerily so. But you already knew that.”

Mycroft sighed, but Greg was sure it was the warm water making him do so as he climbed into the bath behind him.

“Are you going to go and see her?”

“Tomorrow,” he whispered. “Sherlock insisted.”

“Isn’t that enough to tell you how grown up he’s become? How much of a better standing he sees his family in?”

At that, Mycroft sobbed. It came from nowhere, but Greg had been kind of expecting it. He held Mycroft as tight to his chest as he could. “Your brother told me to look after you, babe. And that’s what I intend to do.”

 


End file.
